Gigoló
by Yuna Aoki
Summary: [RenRuki]Renji no sabe qué es peor: perder su empleo gracias a un jefe despótico, tener que trabajar como gigoló y streaper o que su primera clienta sea Rukia.. Desde luego, alguna divinidad odia a Renji.[¿Queréis que Renji os haga un trabajillo, chicas?]
1. Prólogo: Portazo a la riqueza

Here I am, once again! (I torn into pieces..nanana...) Ahem. Vale.   
Este fic es un RenjixRukia que hace mucho tiempo que quería publicar (pero me daba pereza acabarlo).   
Primero: esto es un AU, aunque en principio estos no son santo de mi devoción. Tengo pensado que este sea mi macro-fic de Bleach, plagado de parejas secundarías.

Segundo: no está basado en la película "Gigoló" (principalmente porque yo no la he visto)  
Tercero: Este fic no es enteramente mío- O sea, la idea es mía, el argumento es mío y en principio el fic es mío...(tesssoro) **PERO** tengo una colaboradora en la sombra (y menuda es ella): **DERAKA**.  
Sí. Le pedí ayuda para el fic. Al ver la facilidad y maestría con la que se desenvolvía le ofrecí escribir el fic junto a mí, pero declinó amablemente mi oferta (groar..).

El fic está enteramente dedicado a tí, D-chan, mi Aya-chan. ¡¡JE T'AIME, MON AMIE, BON VOYAGE! y..(Yuna corre a buscar el tomo 5 de fruits basket) ¡¡ANNYEONG HASHIMUNIKA! (la puñetera palabrita todavía se me resiste XD). Sigue siendo mi sempai, mi rayo de sol, mi escritora preferida y mi..mi..mi ¡mon amie!

_RenRukiEl sueño de fangirl. Renji no sabe qué es peor: perder su emple gracias a un jefe despótico, tener que trabajar como gigoló y streaper o que su primera clienta sea Rukia.. Desde luego, alguna divinidad odia a Renji (la autora misma XD)._ _Si quereis su telédono..¡R&R! _

**_Prólogo: Portazo a la riqueza._**

-Venga, venga, no puede ser tan malo, Renji.-le intentó animar, aunque en realidad estaba haciendo méritos para no ponerse a reír a carcajada limpia.- El fin justifica los medios, ¿ne?

-Eso me lo dices tú, que eres tan depravado que te tatuaste el 69 en la cara.

-Ey, ey, eso fue cuando era un joven salvaje e inconsciente- reiteró Hisagi, quien ya estaba harto de que él siempre usara la misma acusación.

El contraataque de Renji no se hizo esperar.

-Tenías 12 años. ¿Eras precoz, eh?

El chico se dio por vencido al ver que Renji sentía una profunda tirria al su futuro trabajo y a todo lo que le recordara a él (Su 69 de la mejilla, por ejemplo). Se sacudió la cabeza como lo haría un perro después de mojarse el pelaje y se dispuso a hacerle razonar.

-Pero es tu única salida.

Al parecer eso gustó aún menos a Renji, que le dirigió una mirada de venenoso reproche.

-Si no me hubiera echado ese maldito cabrón, nada de esto estaría pasando.- comentó con la mirada perdida,- Y tú- se giró hacia Shuuhei tan bruscamente que éste casi se cae de la silla.- ¿Por qué no te fuiste conmigo?

"_Oh, oh, allá vamos. Conecta el piloto automático, Hisagi"_

-¡Tenías motivos tú también! ¡Y el jefe de tu planta está cada vez más ido! Me parece que ahora se quería pirar para hacerse juez. ¡¡No te irá bien!

-Tráigame un café, señorita, y a mi amigo una tila.

-..Y claro, ¡¡esto es inadmisible! ¿¡Cómo íbamos a demandar a ese periodista que solo expresó su opinión acerca de los accionistas de la compañía? ¡Si todos sabemos que en la _Noséqué_ SA están todos corruptos..

-Gracias. ¿Me trae algo de azúcar, por favor? Y también su teléfono, apuntado en un papel con la edad, las medidas y la dirección, preciosa.

-…Y luego va y me insulta ¡¡a mí! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-¿El jueves a las 8? Lo siento, tengo otras cosas que hacer. ¿El viernes le parece bien?

-…Le odio, le odio, a él y a su maldita jerarquía.

-Vale, nos vemos el viernes. ¡Ciao, preciosa!

-¡HISAGI!- exclamó Renji.-¡¡No me estás escuchando!

_Pues claro que no_, pensó Hisagi, _estoy_ _ligando con esa camarera, ¿Pasa algo?_

Evidentemente no lo dijo en voz alta y se limitó a sacudir la cabeza en un gesto ambiguo. Renji dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa de la cafetería, completamente abatido.

-No, si es que encima me ha mirado con esa cara de superioridad.. Y de indiferencia..¡¡Como si estuviera jugando al Póker!

Hisagi estaba convencido de que el exjefe de Renji seguiría poniendo la misma cara que llevaba siempre aunque estuviera jugando al Strip-Poker con Angelina Jolie.

Renji se había esforzado día a día para llegar a ser uno de los vicepresidentes de la compañía Sereitei Shinigami. Cada planta tenía su presidente y su vicepresidente. El chico se había esmerado en hacer las cosas bien: trabajar afanosamente, no protestar con sus superiores y mostrar una actitud entusiasta. Le había costado lo suyo, pero finalmente estaba al poder. Ser el segundo al mando en una de las plantas era un honor. Disfrutaba cuando sentía que podía mandar, que él coordinaba a todos los demás.

Hasta ese artículo.

Un periodista trabajador y entusiasta como él mismo había escrito un artículo en el que hablaba de las empresas asociadas con la Sereitei como culpables de soborno, malversación de los fondos de los accionistas y bastantes cosas más.

En una reunión que mantuvieron todos los presidentes la decisión fue clara y contundente: a la yugular. Ese chico notaría en su cuello el aliento ávido de los abogados más prestigiosos de la ciudad.

Y Renji no podía permitirlo.

Oh, no, porque Renji tenía conciencia y bastantes más escrúpulos que sus jefes.

Porque sabía que ese chico no mentía, porque él que estaba dentro de la empresa conocía los tejemanejes que se traían esas compañías.

Y aunque tuviera que movilizar a toda la sexta planta y revolucionar a un par más para ir a protestar a los mismísimos directivos, lo haría.

¡Y tanto que lo había hecho! Porque Renji no se amilana ante las injusticias.

Y las consecuencias no se habían hecho esperar.

**-Flash Back-**

-Estás despedido.- comentó Byakuya sin despegar la vista del papeleo que tenía desperdigado por la mesa del despacho, sin variar un ápice el tono de su voz y como si lo que acabase de soltar sonase tan monótono y carente de peso como "tráeme un café".

Los ojos de Renji se ensancharon con horror y sus pupilas se convirtieron en diminutos puntos que bailaban sobre su iris. No podía creerse lo que su (ahora ex) jefe le había dicho.

-¿C-cómo?- logró articular tras unos segundos de asimilación

Fue entonces cuando Byakuya se permitió el abandonar por un momento su atención de sus documentos para dirigir una mirada resuelta al pelirrojo.

-Se puede decir más alto pero no más claro. Estás despedido.- de nuevo ese tono monótono que demostraba los pocos escrúpulos que tenía el presidente de la sexta planta y menos aún cuando se trataba de ese tipo de cosas.- Cuándo consigas asimilarlo, sal por esa puerta.- y, como si Renji no supiera qué era la puerta y dónde se encontraba, se la señaló con desgana.

-Eso... no puede ser...

El moreno alzó las cejas.

-Sí, sí puede. De hecho, lo es.

Renji se adelantó entonces un paso, apretando los puños y sintiendo que su sangre hervía de rabia.

¿Cómo demonios se atrevía ese maldito estirado a despedirle? ¡A él, que tanto había hecho por la empresa! ¡El primero que saltaba a defenderla, cómo un mono amaestrado! Renji era un trabajador de lo más eficiente y Byakuya lo sabía. ¿Qué pretendía entonces? ¿Ponerle a prueba?

Aquello no iba a quedar así.

-No puedes despedirme por las buenas.

-Sí que puedo.- repitió el jefe.- Resulta que lo estoy haciendo. Deberías darte por aludido.

-No puedes despedirme. Soy el vicepresidente.

-Cierto, pero olvidas que yo soy el presidente.- apostilló Byakuya.- Supongo que deberías haber aprendido el orden de las jerarquías antes de llegar a ellas.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Renji golpeó con furia la mesa de madera de pino tan fuerte que el lapicero volcó desparramando su contenido sobre los papeles. Byakuya alzó una ceja.

- ¿Me haces el favor de no pagar la impotencia que sientes ante tu mediocridad contra mi mesa?

-Escúchame, maldito niño mimado. –pronunció torciendo la boca, mientras el esfuerzo que hacía para no soltar un insulto lo suficientemente grave como para que Byakuya llamara a seguridad le hacía temblar el mentón. -Para ti es muy fácil decidir quien se queda y quien se va. A fin de cuentas no has tenido que luchar prácticamente nada por el puesto que ocupas: estás tan acostumbrado a que te lo den todo hecho que no valoras el trabajo de los demás. ¡Toda la compañía mastica tu comida para que no lo tengas que hacer tú!

Byakuya simplemente se apartó un poco el flequillo de la frente y comenzó a recoger pacientemente los bolígrafos y rotuladores metiéndolos de nuevo en el lapicero.

-¡Dime algo, maldita sea! ¡No te consiento que sueltes toda esa mierda por la boca y después te quedes tan ancho!

En realidad Renji llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo su ira para no estampar su puño en la cara de vinagre de su jefe... bueno, ahora ex jefe... por lo menos era un alivio poder soltarle al fin todo lo que llevaba guardado contra su superior. Una liberación. Pero el pájaro libre no se siente libre si no tiene una casa a la que volver si no se puede pagar el alquiler.

-Podría decirse que las palabras están fuera de lugar ahora, Abarai. Así que, por favor, te agradecería que abandonases mi despacho cuanto antes, comienzo a temer por mi decoración.- ¿Qué era ese maldito tono de socarronería en su voz? ¿Cómo se atrevía ese cabrón de burlarse de él en ese momento?

De repente el pelirrojo esbozo una de sus sonrisas altaneras que hizo que de nuevo Byakuya alzase una ceja y le mirase. En su rostro se notaba que comenzaba a estar harto de esa situación con su ex-empleado cabeza cuadrada.

-Muy bien... Me echas...

-Exacto, al fin lo captas.- celebró Byakuya. Renji decidió ignorar ese comentario por parte del presidente

-... Solo espero que sepas lo que haces.

-No te quepa la menor duda.

-Permíteme discrepar. En breve te darás cuenta de lo rodeado que estás de incompetentes y de que el filtro que yo hacía en la empresa ya no lo vas a tener. Ahora serás tu el que tenga que moverse y actuar si no quieres que se te venga abajo tu "jerarquía". Y dudo que eso te guste.

-No te eches tantas flores. Cualquier empleado de tu categoría es prescindible. La empresa se erigió cuando a ti aún no te habían salido los dientes de leche. Funcionó perfectamente y lo seguirá haciendo mientras no estés aquí.

-Pero no tan bien como cuando yo estaba. Reconócelo.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Byakuya se puso en pie levantándose de su cómoda silla de piel y sostuvo con gélida mirada los ojos ardiendo de ira del pelirrojo.

Se atusó la corbata con parsimonia y contestó con voz grave.

-Ya es suficiente. Puedes enfadarte, gritar, quejarte o volverte loco, tus berrinches me dejan indiferente. Tuviste tu oportunidad de abandonar la empresa de forma conciliadora y respetuosa, sin ponerte a berrear.

-¡No iba a darte ese gusto!- interrumpió Renji.

-Y quizás...sólo quizás.- continuó el moreno, ignorando completamente a Renji.- hubieses tenido una pequeña, ínfima posibilidad de que el consejo se plantease tu reincorporación una vez el asunto se hubiese disipado.- hizo una significativa pausa.- No obstante... en vistas de tu actual comportamiento, siento desilusionarte: cualquier posibilidad por pequeña que fuese a quedado reducida a 0. Enhorabuena por cagarla de esa manera.

Volvió a hacer una pausa, esta vez para que Renji tragase saliva al ver su mirada chispeante.

-Y ahora.- sus ojos azules se entrecerraron.- Mueve tu culo fuera de mi despacho, gilipollas, si no quieres que te saque a patadas.

Renji levantó la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso (pero fue retrocediendo con tiento hacia la puerta) y cuando estuvo en el umbral, con la voz algo rota por la rabia, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡VALE, ME VOY! ¡PERO NO ME DESPIDES! ¡YO LO DEJO!

Y, justo antes de dar un sonoro portazo, añadió.

-Y por cierto; ¡¡MÉTETE TUS JERARQUÍAS POR DONDE TE QUEPAN!

**¡Blam!**

Renji avanzó a grandes zancadas por el pasillo ¡Estaba que echaba humo! Tanto era así que juraba que al primero que le dijese cualquier tontería le arrancaría la cabeza y la usaría para jugar al fútbol en sus ratos libres (que ahora habían aumentado considerablemente).

-¡Buenos días, Abarai-kun! Ejeje ¿Qué tal está el vicepresi?

Su rostro rojo de ira se giró hacia el pobre infeliz que lo había interrumpido en ese momento de tanta tensión.

Kira lo miró y acto seguido tragó saliva. Estuvo tentado de retroceder varios pasos.

-Er... ¿Ha pasado algo, Abarai-kun?

-¡¡A LA MIERDA!- gritó Renji fuera de sí dando un puñetazo en la pared dejando a Kira en el sitio con cara de pánico.

Finalmente se había apiadado de Izuru y en lugar de arrancarle la cabeza iba dejarle vivir…

…Al menos por ese día.

**-Fin de Flachback-**

-Seguro que sí que te puedes ganar la vida con ese empleo, al menos mientras no encuentres otro. Y no es degradante ni denigrante, Renji, está ya socialmente aceptado.

-Ya, pero te digo que esto no es para mí. Tú darías más la talla.

-¿Yo? A mí no me líes, que es a ti a quien han despedido.

Renji contuvo las ganas de darle una sonora colleja a Hisagi para que dejara de hablar con tanta jovialidad de su parón laboral. Enrojeció, de rabia y de vergüenza, y quiso que a sus pies se abriera un abismo muy…abismal.

-Pero…pero…pero…esto no…no…

Hisagi le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza, como quien golpea un Discman que se ha atascado, intentando recuperar al Renji enérgico de siempre.

Enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho ya que el Renji normal volvió en uno de sus arranques más radicales.

-¡¡PERO YO NO QUIERO TENER QUE TRABAJAR DE GIGOLÓ!

Bien. Perfecto. Absolutamente todas las cabezas de la cafetería estaban ahora vueltas hacia ellos. Cojonudo.

-Tío- empezó el moreno con un pequeño tic en la comisura derecha de su boca-,deja de llamar la atención de esta manera.

Y, antes de que el ex vicepresidente de la sexta planta pudiera añadir nada, Hisagi le dijo:

-Además, también podrías trabajar de streaper.

Renji se dejó caer sobre la mesa, profundamente compungido.

_-Sigh._

**-º-**

¡Prólogo hecho! Uh, q largo.  
Sí, ya sé que no sale Rukia pero...la cosa viene después (mwajajajaja).   
Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews (como no los haya me hago el harakiri con los palillos para la sopa).   
Y sí, me gusta hacer sufrir a Renji.  
Venga, gente, si me dejais el comentario..hm...¡¡Os daré el número de teléfono del gigoló Renji! XDD En serio, vuestros comentarios son lo único que me hace escribir.  
:De repente surge una voz solitaria desde algún punto de la habitación en la que está Yuna:  
-_Pss...la frase..._  
Uy, se me olvidaba..y eso q ya es como mi firma.. Ahem, attention , please: Si no hay reviews, no hay historia!

_Yuna_ _Aoki_


	2. I Toma de contacto

Gracias por los reviews! Son lo único que me anima a continuar, en serio.

Vale, gigoló-adictas (término inventado por Hecate XD) aquí lo tenéis. Siento no haberlo publicado antes, pero me invitaron a ir a ver "V de Vendetta" y me caló tanto la peli que si me hubiera puesto a escribir hubiera hecho que Renji se pusiera una máscara e intentara volar la torre de Tokio para vengarse de la sociedad. En serio. Qué peli más bunitaaa 3 .  
Y ahora ¡¡ALTO! Si os gusta el capítulo y dejáis comentario, por favor, que empiece con un "Cojonudo, Deraka". En serio, es ella la única que tiene verdadero mérito en este capítulo. Es practicamente suyo, es una diosa. Jo, cada día me siento más culpable uu Pero como no me escribe mi fic, me sobrepongo a mis remordimientos ¬¬ Shan-naro!  
Agradecimientos a las que me amenazaron, me presionaron y claro, me levantaron el ánimo (en especial a Leeza )  
Aquí dejo la portada del prólogo, a la que aún le faltan retoques y el color, por Leeza-san.   
http/img65.imageshack.us/img65/1962/portadaprlogo4hw7pp.jpg   
Que artistaza! (si no se ve y queréis mirar la portada me lo decís y yo os la paso).

**_Capítulo I: Toma de contacto._**

Abrió la puerta del despacho e inmediatamente como acto reflejo entornó los ojos. Ver un despacho entero decorado de rosa pastel cada vez que iba a consultar algo con su presidente la había curtido y preparado para enfrentarse al duro día a día de la empresa.

Había ido escalando con esfuerzo. Desde chica de los cafés a chica de las fotocopias y así sucesivamente. Trepar en las jerarquías de esa empresa era arduo y complicado y se necesitaba un esfuerzo titánico para conseguirlo.  
Muchos se quedaron por el camino.  
Hiromi, una gran amiga. Un día derramó tres cafés sobre la mesa de un vicepresidente. Tardó poco en salir.  
Taishi, Ganjai y Takeshi, grandes amigos. Habían sido despedidos después de quedar en ridículo. Ella misma era la que había hecho parecer el proyecto de los tres chicos "una redacción escrita por un párvulo" con su enorme tesis sobre las campañas de marketing de la empresa.

Sí, era una ejecutiva agresiva (y con pocos escrúpulos, a decir verdad).  
Era seria, metódica y perfeccionista, hasta el punto de parecer algo cruel.

Y entonces ¡oh! Entonces alguna entidad celestial le había cogido manía. Rabia. O algo así.  
¿Por qué, señor? ¿Por qué ella tenía que soportar ese suplicio? ¿Por qué el cielo se ensañaba con su buena voluntad? ¿Acaso se había portado mal en su vida anterior?

-¡Mi Nanao-chan!

A la aludida le pareció ver una mano etérea y luminosa que bajaba del cielo para ofrecerte la palma, el símbolo de los mártires

Desde luego, en su vida anterior debió de ser muy malvada.

-Creo no ha construido correctamente la frase, señor. "Mi" indica propiedad y yo no soy nada suyo.

¿Quién había decidido que ella debía expiar sus pecados de esta manera? ¿Quién? Fuera quien fuera, Nanao juró que lo encontraría y no para ofrecerle un té, precisamente.

-¡Tú siempre tan fría!

Suspiró. Estaba agotada y ver a su presidente hundido en su butaca de piel, oliendo el perfume de las flores de cerezo que tenía sobre la mesa de escritorio y con una botellita de sake en la mano no mejoró su ánimo.  
Mundo cruel.  
Sus ojos rasgados se dirigieron a los pies del escritorio donde se hallaban sentados en el suelo dos miembros de la octava planta, uno de la novena y dos de la decimotercera. Cada uno con una botella de sake, bocatas y bolsas de aperitivos respectivos. Una venita le empezó a palpitar en la sien y su mirada se afiló.  
Los cinco chicos tragaron saliva simultáneamente.

-¿Qué es este picnic?

-Nanao-chan- se adelantó Shunsui- estos chicos- señaló a los dos miembros de la octava planta- están aprovechando una oportunidad única para confraternizar con otros trabajadores. ¿No es adorable?

_"Adorable no es la palabra"_  
Bastó una mirada de advertencia para que todos los trabajadores, uno detrás de otro, fueran saliendo del despacho arrastrando los pies. Cuando el último cerró la puerta, Shunsui supo que se avecinaba tormenta.

-Le he dicho montones de veces que no ingiera sake en horario laboral, señor, y que si los trabajadores quieren confraternizar, lo hagan también en su tiempo de ocio- dijo, modulando su voz para que sonara tan fría como el mármol.- Y fuera de su despacho, por supuesto.- remató.

-Si sales, ¿Me podrías traer otro ramo de flores de cerezo, mi Nanao-chan?

-Deje de llamarme 'su Nanao-chan', señor, no es adecuado para la ética de la empresa.

-Vale, mi Nanao-chan. ¿Me lo traerás?

La completa indiferencia con la que recibía Shunsui sus puyas, el total desinterés en todo lo que al trabajo y a la ética profesional se refiere y el pasotismo con el que se tomaba la vida: todo en él contribuía a una futura úlcera en Nanao.  
A diferencia de los movimientos indolentes de Shunsui, la vicepresidenta de la octava planta se acercó rápidamente al escritorio, sin ganas de perder tiempo. Las flores de cerezo, a pesar de estar algo deshojadas, estaban en perfectas condiciones. 

-¿Para qué las quiere? Estas aún no se han marchitado.

El presidente se pasó la mano por la barba y se quitó unos cabellos de la cara, con una sonrisa socarrona bailando en sus labios.

- Lo único que quiero es verte entrar alguna vez por esa puerta con flores para mí. ¡Es una de mis fantasías, mi Nanao!

Ojalá cayera sobre él un rayo y lo fulminara. Aunque conociendo la testarudez y la tenacidad de su presidente, estaba segura de que éste volvería en perfectas condiciones y como plus, llevaría consigo los superpoderes que le habría conferido el rayo (estaba convencida de que sería una visión de rayos X, a saber con qué fines).

Mundo **muy** cruel.

Se echó de menos a sí misma y a su normalmente analítica y fría mente. Todo lo podía su particular presidente: levantar y animar a toda una planta, motivar a sus trabajadores y..matar de una taquicardia a Nanao.

Antes de que la vicepresidenta se pudiera plantear seriamente el harakiri, sonaron golpes en la puerta y después una voz dijo sin esperar contestación:

-Toc, toc..¿Quién es? Soy Ukitake ¿Qué Ukitake? El presidente de la 13º planta ¡Ah, puedes pasar!

La puerta se entreabrió y asomó por ella una cabeza con una larga melena plateada.

-..Con permisoo..

Nanao sabía que no podía culpar a Ukitake por esos numeritos que montaba cada vez que quería entrar en el despacho de la 8º planta, ya que ella era plenamente consciente de que el presidente de la 13 había estado en contacto con Shunsui demasiado tiempo cuando estudiaron juntos, y su presidente era contagioso, como una pandemia.  
Shunsui, como todas las veces que Ukitake hacía la broma, se echó a reír. Nanao se llevó una mano a la sien, masajeándola.  
Ojalá en ese momento de sus dedos saliera un '¡Bang!'.

Ukitake tosió y eso pareció devolverle algo de su seriedad habitual. Agitó unos papeles en el aire como quien blande un arma y los dejó caer con aplomo en la mesa de Shunsui. 

-Fíjate en esto. Recién salido de la tercera planta: cuidado que no te quemes.

La amplísima sonrisa de Shunsui disminuyó un poco. 

-¿Algún problema?

-Mira los índices de las acciones de tu planta del mes de octubre. 

Nanao también se inclinó, llena de curiosidad profesional.   
El gráfico mostraba un notable descenso de las acciones de la octava planta en ese mes. Un descenso del cual, curiosamente, los mandamases de la susodicha planta no tenían noticia.

La vicepresidenta se giró hacia Ukitake bruscamente, intentando que la mirada de éste le explicara qué significaba eso. El presidente de la planta 13 sonrió con templanza e hizo una seña a Nanao: él esperaba el veredicto de Shunsui. 

Éste miró el gráfico de arriba abajo, con parsimonia, y cuando levantó la vista le lanzó a Ukitake una mirada divertida.

-Si no me equivoco están errados los datos de la línea 5 del informe.

-Exactamente - dijo Ukitake satisfecho.- Quería una segunda opinión. Esto es bastante patético.

La chica de las gafas le arrebató lo papeles, incrédula, para cerciorarse de que su presidente tenía razón. Y efectivamente, la tenía: unas cifras estaban erradas. Seguramente, los ojos no le cabían en la cara en esos momentos. Nunca se acostumbraría a esos arrebatos de maestría que tenía Shunsui. Reconocía que esta vez la había sorprendido.

-¿Por qué crees que lo han hecho? ¿Un bromita de Ichimaru? 

Nanao volvió en sí, dándose cuenta que se había empezado una nueva conversación entre los presidentes. 

Ukitake volvía a estar serio y no parecía tomarse el error de contabilidad que había cometido la tercera planta con el mismo humor que Shunsui.

-No me extrañaría: el error es bastante evidente como para ser algún tipo de…'fallo provocado para beneficiar los fondos privados de Ichimaru'. Y muy evidente también para ser algo no intencionado. Esto hay que aclararlo.

Shunsui meneó la cabeza, divertido, y suspiró algo resignado. 

-Estos jóvenes de hoy en día…

-Bueno, Shunsui, se lo comunicaré al presidente Yamamoto para que tome medidas, así que prepárate para una reunión interminable.

-Uf, nada me librará de tal tormento.

Ukitake se despidió agitando la mano en un gesto vago. Al cerrar la puerta Shunsui siguió mirando al frente, impávido y solemne.

Nanao estaba acojonaba.

Ese no era su presidente. De tanto en cuando se debía pasar por su planeta una nave nodriza extraterrestre y le cambiaban a su Shunsui.   
Bueno, bromas aparte, ese fallo de contabilidad ella lo habría detectado, pero después de horas de meticuloso análisis. Sin embargo su mujeriego jefe sólo había necesitado un vistazo. Por un fugaz momento Nanao se sintió dichosa de ser la vicepresidenta de un hombre tan inteligente y sagaz. 

-¡Nanao-chan! ¡Mi querer mis floreshitas!

Por un momento muy muy fugaz.

-Vuelva a guardar el sake, señor.

-Joo, ¡aguafiestas!

º-º 

Renji observaba, con un tic en el ojo, la hoja de anuncios del periódico. A su lado, Hisagi le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

-Mola, ¿eh?- comentó el moreno.

Tras un largo silencio el pelirrojo desvió su mirada del trozo de papel y la clavó en su amigo.

-Qué-coño-es-esto. 

A lo que Hisagi se encogió de hombros.

-Tu salvación económica.

Al ver que Renji no parecía muy satisfecho con esa explicación probó otra vez.

-Bueno, en vista de que no te decidías a poner un anuncio decidí hacerlo yo por ti (No, no me des las gracias, para esto están los amigos)... y estoy seguro de que has salido ganando (insisto, no me des las gracias). No quiero ni imaginarme qué podría haber salido de tu cabeza.

-Eres...Eres.. 

Hisagi esperó pacientemente a que Renji acabara la frase con un "increíblemente genial", "absurdamente incomprendido" o "brutalmente inteligente a la par que sexy".

-¡Eres el pervertido más entrometido que he visto en mi vida!- gritó entonces Renji, presa de la furia- ¡¿Pero quién coño te mande meter las narices donde no te llaman? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, animal!

-¡Ayudarte con el alquiler! Jo, macho, ¡no te pongas así! ¡Aún encima de que te ayudo!

-¡¡Ya podrías haberte metido tu ayuda por otro sitio!- el pelirrojo fuera de sí comenzó a leer en voz alta el anuncio por palabras que había puesto Hisagi en el periódico.-   
"Red gigoló: el hombre que hará realidad todas tus fantasías eróticas de una manera que superará tus expectativas. Descúbre tú misma el por qué de mi nombre. Advertencia: soy adictivo. Llamar al teléfono (beeeeeep)" ¡¡SI ESA ES TU FORMA DE AYUDARME PODRÍAS HABERTELO AHORRADO, DESGRACIADO!

Dicho esto arrugó iracundo el susodicho periódico y lanzó un pelotazo a la cara de su amigo.

-¡¡Pero qué cruel eres! ¿No ves que esto te asegurará la clientela?

-¿Y esto de "Red gigoló"?

-Es que eres pelirrojo... -señaló Hisagi y antes de que Renji pudiera decir un despectivo "Vaya, no me digas", añadió- y no veas, estuve dudando mucho sobre qué apodo ponerte. Se me ocurrieron muchos como por ejemplo: mono del sexo, cola de serpiente, lobo aullador...Pero creo que este es el que mejor define tu esencia.- concluyó, satisfecho.

La vena que llevaba marcándose ya tiempo atrás en la frente de Renji terminó estallando.

-¡Mecagüentupadreeeeee !- el chico del 69 en la cara se vio obligado a esquivar una lluvia de objetos a cual más contundente por parte de su amigo. 

-¡Venga, tío! ¡No te enfades!- gritó Hisagi mientras esquivaba con una habilidad igualable a la de Neo todo tipo de proyectiles- Si total, tampoco llama tanto la atención..¿Y no querías ganar dinero?

-¿Qué no llama la atención? ¡Puto desgraciado! ¡ES EL ANUNCIO QUE MÁS DA EL CANTE DE TODA A SECCIÓN! ¡Yo es que te mato! ¡Juro que te mato!

-¡Renji, no hagas nada de lo que pueda arrepentir.. gyarhgyarghh!- comenzó a forcejear ante los intentos del pelirrojo desbocado por estrangularlo.- ¡Renji, te aseguro que nunca encontrarás un amigo que se desviva tanto por ti! ¡Matar a un tío tan sexy como yo es un delito! ¡No hagas locuras! ¡Gyaaaahrg! ¡Si me matas volveré como espíritu para atormentarte y hacer que no se te levante cuando tengas que faenar! 

Justo en el momento en el que nuestro joven Hisagi más temía por su vida (y es que el pobre ya comenzaba a imaginarse su lápida rodeada de cientos de llorosas quinceañeras) una música celestial llego a sus oídos ahogando su último "¡Volveréeerghh!".  
Pero no se trataba de las campanas del cielo, ni mucho menos, y tampoco había ningún angelito (preferiblemente "angelita") dándole la bienvenida a las tierras del Señor.  
Lo único que hizo que Renji interrumpiera sus intentos de asesinato fue el sonido incesante del teléfono.

El pelirrojo fue aflojando gradualmente sus apretones y en su rostro se formó una expresión de duda y temor.

-¡Mierda! ¡El teléfono! ¿Qué hago? ¿Y si es clientela? ¿Qué hago?- exclamó mientras comenzaba a zarandear a un moribundo Hisagi.

-Glglglg... pues cógelo a ver si salimos de dudas.

-¡No! ¡Cogelo tú! Has sido tú quien ha puesto el anuncio. ¡Yo tenía otra idea en mente! ¡Si me llama alguna maldita ninfómana simpatizante del sado será culpa tuya!

-Pero a lo mejor te llama una joven doncella virginal en busca de un hombre de verdad que pueda satisfacer sus expectativas para su primera experiencia. ¡Y eres tú el que tiene que vender su cuerpo, no yo!

-¿¡Y lo dices como si fuera una buena opción?

-¿Quieres coger el puto teléfono?

Renji miró receloso el aparato que no había dejado de sonar en todo su forcejeo y discusión. Realmente estaba tentado a no cogerlo deseando que quien quiera que fuese el que llamase se rendiría.  
Pero por otro lado se negaba en rotundo a rajarse delante del capullo de su amigo. De modo que tragó saliva, se armó de valor y descolgó el auricular y lo apretó contra su oreja. 

-¿Di...diga? 

Una voz femenina se oyó al otro lado

-Hola, ¿eres Red gigoló?

Los ojos de Renji quedaron en blanco y su mandibula se desencajó. 

_-"Mierda, ya me ha quedado el pseudónimo para los restos"_

Giró la cabeza dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Hisagi el cual en ese momento hacía esfuerzos por no escacharrarse de la risa delante de sus narices, ya que por su expresión había deducido la situación perfectamente.

-Er... 

-¿Eo? ¿Eres o no eres red gigoló?

-Vamos mono del sexo, contéstale con una voz sexy y una frase molona.- le susurró el moreno ganándose que el joven Abarai le lanzase una zapatilla.

Durante un par de segundo un montón de frases de lo más cool pasaron por su mente. Frases del tipo "¿Alguien ha dicho sexo?", " Pues sí, nena, hoy es tu día de suerte y yo soy Red gigoló" o "El mismo que viste, calza y deja satisfecha a toda fémina que contrata sus servicios".

No obstante cuando abrió la boca para soltar alguna de aquellas divinas frases  
lo único que salió de su garganta fue un tímido y entrecortado.

-Sí, soy yo.

Hisagi se golpeó la frente con la mano  
_  
__-"Menuda manera de cagarla con la primera clienta"_

-Ah, bueno, verás.- continuó la chica al teléfono, aclarándose la garganta.- Supongo que sabrás para que te llamo.

-S...sí supongo que sí

-Pero antes de nada quisiera aclarar un par de cosas.

-Ah... bueno... tú dirás.

-¿'Tú dirás'? ¿Qué tipo de palabras son esas? ¿Estás idiota! ¡Joder, te pareces a Kira cuando intentó entrarle a aquella tía que le sacaba media cabeza! - Hisagi le regañaba en susurros gesticulando exageradamente- ¡Di algo inteligente o cuelga para siempre, rajado!

Renji tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no soltar el auricular y meterle de  
yoyas a su amigo hasta en el carné de identidad.  
-Bueno, para empezar tengo mucha curiosidad, ¿a qué viene eso de Red gigoló?

_-"Viene de un capullo que se hace llamar 'amigo' con un pésimo sentido del gusto para los nombres"-_ contestó interiormente.

No obstante en un alarde de inspiración momentánea contestó con una frase que dejó más que satisfecho no solo a la chica, sino al propio Hisagi 

-Eso...prefiero que lo descubras tú misma llegado el caso.

-¡Ah, eso ha estado bien! ¡Por lo menos te repones!

-Oh... es verdad, en tu anuncio decías que querías que lo descubriéramos por nosotras mismas pero...- titubeó un poco-...¿exactamente cuál es tu especialidad?

-Uhm... ¿mi especialidad? -miró a Hisagi en busca de un poco de ayuda ¿cuál se suponía que era su especialidad? Al ver que el moreno cogía una libreta y un boli de la mesilla y se ponía a escribir como un descosido, le dijo a la chica- Especialidad... hablemos de especialidad en todos los sentidos..- empezó, para que a su amigo le diera tiempo a escribir. 

-¿Ein? 

Cuando terminó le enseñó lo que había puesto al pelirrojo.  
Renji enrojeció hasta los dedos de los pies antes la burradas que había escrito su amigo por medio de dibujos muy pero que muy explicativos. ¡Y se los enseñaba sonriendo pérfidamente, el muy enfermo!

Desgraciadamente para nuestro Shuuhei y para gran regocijo del pelirrojo esta vez no pudo esquivar la zapatilla lanzada que le dio en todos los morros. 

Mientras, la chica ya se estaba hartando.

-Y esta vez no me digas que ya lo descubriré... quiero que me adelantes algo.

-Ah... pues_..."¡Mierda, mierda, mierdaaaaaaa!"_

-¡Renjiii, dile que tu especialidad es el sadooo!- al parecer Hisagi no se rendía. Quizás fuese por el hecho de que ahora no le quedaban zapatillas a Renji por lanzar

-Es que en realidad soy un especialista en casi todo tipo de cosas. 

-Ya, ya, venga, concreta un poco ¿no te estarás yendo por la tangente?

-Pues.. pues... mi especialidad es ¡EL..TANTRA!-dijo finalmente el pelirrojo, muerto de vergüenza.

-Oh, vaya- parecía sorprendida- Eso suena muy interesante. 

-Sí..eh..soy muy místico.

-¡Estrecho! ¡Habrías triunfado más diciéndole que te ponían los utensilios de cuero!

Renji tuvo que morderse el puño en un nuevo intento de refrenar sus instintos asesinos.

-¿Sabes? Me está entrando mucha curiosidad- dijo la chica que permanecía al teléfono atrayendo de nuevo la atención del pelirrojo.

-Cu-curiosidad ahm... ¿sobre qué? _"Que no me pregunte que posturas me gustan..que no me lo pregunte.."_

-Pues... es referente a tu trabajo... ¿Cobras por horas? ¿Por polvos? ¿Por cualquiera de las 'cositas' que hagas? ¿O simplemente por noche? Es un dato que me gustaría tener claro desde el principio, para hacerme una idea de cuanto tiempo puedo, ahem, tenerte en mi casa.

A Renji le hubiese gustado poder articular algún tipo de palabra aunque no fuese para nada molona, pero parecía que en ese exacto momento sus preciadas cuerdas vocales se habían ido por patas.  
A estas alturas sobra decir que Hisagi se había llevado un cojín a la cara para amortiguar sus sonoras carcajadas y que se revolcaba por el suelo disfrutando como un enano de aquella situación que no hacia sino atacarle los nervios al pobre pelirrojo 

-Ah... Eu...

-¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Se te oye muy mal...? ¿Eo? ¡Espero que no estés haciendo esto para cobrarme más la llamada!

-¡Por el amor de dios, dile algo!- le dijo su amigo moreno mientras se ahogaba en carcajadas.

Renji tragó saliva, se aclaró la garganta y trató de pensar en alguna respuesta coherente, pero su cerebro se había quedado en blanco totalmente ¿Pero qué demonios se suponía que tenía que decir?

Finalmente Hisagi, apiadándose de la situación que estaba viviendo (más bien, padeciendo) su amigo, decidió ir en defensa de Renji. Se acercó un poco y le susurró.

-Pst, lo más inteligente dada tu situación es cobrar por horas. También puedes probar a cobrar por noche y tendrás muchas más clientas pero menos beneficios.- Renji se empezó a preguntar cómo sabía Hisagi tanto del tema.- Ni se te ocurra cobrar por polvos o además de quedarte más pobre que las arañas morirás de exceso de estrés. 

Aquello pareció reactivar el amor propio del chico, el cual tapó el auricular y se encaró al moreno.

-Tú tienes un concepto muy bajo de mí, chavalin, si crees que me veo incapaz de sacar beneficios usando la tercera opción. 

-Oh, te aseguro que me ENCANTARÍA verte intentándolo - contraatacó Hisagi con sorna.

-Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh?- cogió de nuevo el auricular y con una voz segura que jamás pensó que podría utilizar segundos antes contestó a su interlocutora.-Está usted de suerte, señorita. Generalmente suelo cobrar por horas, pero por tener usted una voz tan linda le haré una oferta que no podrá rechazar.

_-"¡Oe! ¡¿Desde cuando el trozo de gelatina rojo se ha convertido en un macho man! No hay derecho, ¡esto ya no es tan divertido!" -_ Hisagi se sentó de nuevo en el sofá con cara amargada.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tipo de oferta?

-Dígame, ¿cuánto está dispuesto a aguantar su cuerpo, señorita? En base a ello yo estableceré un precio. - contestó el pelirrojo adoptando por un momento esos aires de hombre de negocios a los que tan acostumbrado estaba con su anterior trabajo. Al parecer por fin se veía capaz de manejar la situación  
Se oyó una risita al otro lado del teléfono.

-Por lo visto estás hecho un profesional.

-Bueno... jeje...

-Por cierto, quisiera saber un par de cosas más.

-Em.. Vale, tú dirás...- _"¡Mierda, otra vez el tú dirás!"- _nena- añadió tratando de arreglar su metedura de pata adoptando de nuevo una actitud confiada frente a su interlocutora.

-Supongo que los gastos de desplazamiento no vendrán incluidos, ¿no? 

-Er... no, claro que no... A todo esto no me has dicho adonde he de desplazarme.

No obstante la chica al otro lado del teléfono ignoró la pregunta del pelirrojo y continuó con su batería de dudas.

-Y pongamos por caso, si yo te encargase que comprases algunos utensilios de... bueno de los que tú sueles encontrar con facilidad por los ambientes en los que te mueves..-  
_"¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? ¡Ni que fuera un paria social!" _pensó indignado Renji. Aunque, meditándolo un poco, no le faltaba razón a la tía.- ¿Serían incluidos en la cuenta?

-Er... a... ¿A qué clase de utensilios te refieres? _"Como sea algo de cuero..a ver de donde lo saco..."- _Sin embargo en su cabeza apareció la imagen mental de Hisagi con un antifaz negro y un látigo. _"Bueno, al menos eso no sería un problema"-_pensó con humor negro.

-Bueno... 

La chica murmuró algo ininteligible por lo que Renji pidió que se lo repitiera pegando más le oído al auricular, por su parte Hisagi al que también le picaba la curiosidad se pegó también al aparato.

-Bueno... es un... er... olvídalo.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Ahora que lo diga! - dijo Hisagi indignado.- ¡Red gigoló puede conseguir cualquier cosa que las chicas deseen! ¡Y más si es algo que las pone cachondas! ¡¡Así que pide por esa boquita, nena! ¡Que el abuelito Renji está para satisfacer a las nenitas como tú!

-¿Te quieres callar de una jodida vez, Hisagi?- le regañó en susurros el pelirrojo.

-¿Eh? ¿Decías algo?

-¿Eh? N-no

-Pues a mí me pareció oír algo de 'abuelito'. Oye, ¿hay alguien más por ahí?

-¡Nah, qué va! Solo es la tele, que están dando Heidi... 

-¿Qué? ¿A la una de la madrugada?

-Er...Quiero decir.. que... me encantaría que una señorita como usted me dijese cual es su más secreto y oscuro deseo... para poder yo hacerlo realidad.

_"¡Mierdaaaaa! ¿Por qué? ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en un maldito pervertido! ¡En un..!"_

-¡Tío, eso me ha llegado!

_"¡..En un Hisagi!"_

-¡Eres un dios! ¡Eres un crack! ¡Eres unmphjf!

-¡Que te calles de una vez, jobar!- le ordenó Renji, tapándole la boca con un cojín.

-Oh... bueno... si te lo digo... ¿Aceptarás mi petición? ¿Me cobrarás más por ella?

-Eso depende, si no me aclara cual es su petición...

-Si se te ocurre reírte te colgaré, te cortaré en trocitos y se los iré dando poco a poco a mi perro. ¡Ah! Y me dedicaré a hacer publicidad negativa contra ti.- la voz de la clienta sonó por unos instante profundamente amenazadora. ¿Qué coño tenía al teléfono, a una fémina necesitada o a un capo de la mafia?- ¿Está claro?

-C-como el agua.

-Bueno... pues... si no te importaría... ¿podrías? Er... el día que vengas a mi casa...- de nuevo su voz sonaba cohibida.- ¿Podrías?

-¡Argh! Esta tía disfruta manteniendo en ascuas a un hombre. ¡Espero que no sea así en la cama o te las verás crudas, Renji! 

Pero antes de que Hisagi siguiese protestando, Abarai decidió callarlo de una forma poco ortodoxa pero eficaz: estampándole lo primero que tenía a mano; un bote tamaño familiar de gigais, un prototipo de calmantes que había desarrollado un antiguo presidente de la empresa que Renji había necesitado muchísimo desde que lo despidieron. Había llegado a parecer un yonki.

-Bueno... es que me gustaría que cuando vinieses a mi casa trajeras puesto er... un... un...

-¿¿Un?- Renji pegó aún más la oreja al auricular sin perder detalle de qué era lo que quería su extravagante primera clienta.

-¡Un tanga del conejo chappy! _"¡Ya está, ya lo he dicho!"_

En la línea telefónica se instaló un aplastante silencio.

-...- Renji (que no respondió)

-... – Hisagi (que en un arrebato de elocuencia tampoco lo hizo) 

-... – la interesada (que no se atrevió a añadir nada) 

-... 

-... 

-...¿Oiga? 

-... 

-... 

-¡¡Eoo! ¡Oiga!

-¿E-eh? Ah, perdón, sigo aquí.

-Uhm... ¿He pedido algo tan extraño?- ahora Renji pareció notar un tono avergonzado en la voz de la chica.

-Uh... no, no para nada...

-¡Es una cría! ¡Renji, vas a hacer que una cría se estreeneeee!

-¿Quieres callarte, atontado?

-¡Está más que claro que es una maldita cría! ¿A quién coño se le ocurre pedirte un tanga de chappy el conejo? ¡Es que no tengo ni fuerzas para reírme!

-¡Pero si te estás descojonando!- saltó Renji, cabreadísimo. 

-¡Es tremendamente surrealista!- continuó él, ajeno a las protestas.- Oye, ¿No irás a ponerte un jodido tanga del conejo ese, no?

-Entonces... ¿podrías hacerlo?- la pregunta de la chica le hizo volver en sí. Se había quedado momentáneamente en blanco.

-S-sí, claro que podría hacerlo... Claro que eso subiría el precio er... algo más de lo que creí.

-¿Por qué_?-"Y es que encima me pregunta el por qué."_pensó Renji ya un poco harto-¿Es que vas a tener que comprarlo? 

-...er... Sí, sí, eso es...

-Vaya... entonces sí es algo raro... Lo sabía, es demasiado friki pedirle a un gigoló que se ponga un tanga de chappy el conej..

-¡No! ¡Para nada! No tiene nada que ver. Es que... _"Mierda, si no satisfago los deseos de esta enferma me veré de nuevo a dos velas. Invéntate algo, Renji ¡¡y rápidooo!" _¡Al contrario, señorita! Chappy tiene mucho éxito entre las mujeres. Pero sí que tendré que comprarme uno nuevo porque... er.. el otro día se me destiñó el tanga de Chappy que suelo utilizar... Y el otro que tenía...bueno, se ve que algunos no soportan la talla XXL, si usted me entiende.._ "Me siento como Hisagi, me siento como Hisagi..." _No lo decía por nada más. Usted no ha pedido nada raro.

-Oh, ¿en serio?

-Sí ,sí y tan en serio.

-Entonces fijará el precio después de que lo hayamos hecho, el cual será un poco más elevado por mi petición pero no me cobrará nada por desplazamiento y por supuesto hará todo lo que yo quiera y las veces que quiera hasta mostrarme cuan bueno es en su especialidad ¿he entendido bien?

_-"Joder... Menuda sanguijuela..¿Esta tía pretende extraerme la vida o qué? ¡Chupasangre!" _Er...Sí, ha entendido usted muy bien, es usted muy perspicaz, señorita. 

-Oiga, no me llame señorita. ¿Tengo voz de niña o qué? 

-¡Oh!... Lo siento, er.. princesa. ¿Cómo debo llamarla entonc...?

-Bueno, déjelo, espero que sea mejor en el sexo que inventando nombres.

_-"¡Esta cría ya me está tocando las narices! Contrólate, Renji o perderás a tu primera clienta.." _Perdone, preciosa.

-¡Pst! Eh, Renji, ¡pregúntale si quiere que le cantes una nana para que se duerma después de habértela cepillado! 

_-"Y encima el imbécil este es más un estorbo que una ayuda"._

-Bueno, me parece que no me has dicho lo más importante: ¿cuál es su nombre, preciosa? ¿Cuándo y dónde he de dirigirme para satisfacer cualquier deseo que salga de su boquita de piñón? _"¡Tierra, trágame!"_

-¡Oh, es verdad! Pues te tienes que dirigir...Bueno, la zona residencial de las afueras. La calle Kenseikaan. Número 6. 

_-"Seis.. mi planta.."_ Vale, apunto.

-º- 

Colgó el teléfono y se abofeteó suavemente las mejillas, reprochando que se hubieran tornado rojizas. ¡Por dios, sonrojarse por hablar por teléfono con un profesional!  
Se apartó el flequillo de la cara, ya que le estaba entrando en los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacía el cielo nocturno. Estaba nublado, probablemente llovería al día siguiente.  
El día siguiente.  
Sí, mañana le tendría en su casa.  
Qué curiosidad.

_-"¡Ahí va! ¡Sabía que me olvidaba de lo más importante!"_

Ains, no le gustaban las esperas, y sin conocer ese dato el tiempo se le haría inaguantable.

_-"¡Se me pasó preguntarle cuanto le mide! Bah, ya lo averiguaré cuando venga."_

Más emoción, ¿no?

-º- 

Arf, no os quejareis, eh? Ha sido larguísimo! En fin, ya sabéis, honores a Deraka y blablabla, por favor.  
Besitus conspiradores!

Bye bye!

Venga, coread conmigo..¡Si no hay reviews no hay historia!


	3. II Échale valor

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!

¡Ya está aquí! ¡Sí! ¡Hice una apuesta y la he cumplido! ¡Tomad ya! ¡¡Presentación de la planta 11 y..Renji de streaper!

Antes de nada…**¡¡FELICIDADES, MERICHUEL! **Eres una beta tocanarices, una deshi ni baka en potencia…pero si es tu cumple es tu cumple. ¡Disfruta!

En este capítulo agradecimientos especiales a Hecate, una maravillosa persona de Bleachsp, mi publicista, que está ahí siempre que la necesito, sea para lo que sea y ha sido mi inspiración, mi musa, para este capítulo (le he plagiado de cosas... XDD) ¡Eres de lo mejor, ninia!  
Bueno, qué cojones, lo digo directamente: este capítulo es para ti (sin olvidarnos de la cumpleañera) ya que tú eres de las que mas lo disfruta y eres la que tiene el mérito (tú y el jugo de Shuu XDD)

Espero que os entretengáis y que, sobretodo a los que tengan espíritu de 11 ahí escondido, os guste.

**¡Warning! Este fic contiene varios guiños al FC de Yumichika y al de Hisagi de BleachSp. No me demandéis por plagio, que lo he avisado.**

  
**_Capítulo II: Échale valor._**

-Más a la derecha, con más sentimiento, deje que fluya. ¡Oh, sí, la cámara le adora!

-¿Acaso hay alguien que no me adore?

-¡Por supuesto que no, señor! ¡Perfil, perfil! ¡Sí, perfecto! ¡Con esta luz parece que hay un alo que le circunda!

Un flash le iluminó la pálida piel durante un instante. En seguida la habitación se sumió en las penumbras. Otro flash. Se giró para quedar frente a la cámara fotográfica. Flash.

Ostia, ¿acaso los flashes no deterioraban las obras de arte? 

-¡Para!-ordenó, no queriendo tentar a la suerte.- Ya basta por hoy.

Aramaki Makizou apagó enseguida la cámara con la que lo había estado fotografiando durante gran parte de la mañana y sin cuestionarlo se fue rápidamente a avisar a los que minutos después tendrían que filmarlo grabando el próximo anuncio de la compañía Seiretei. Se sacudió los brillantes cabellos de ébano y dirigió sus ojos plateados hacia la ventana de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Llovía.

Mierda, el alisado.

Una estrella como él no podía permitir que la jodida lluvia le destrozara su estilizado peinado, maldita sea.

-Yumichika-sama, si le parece bien empezaremos ya a grabar...- se atrevió a decir Aramaki, aunque la mirada del quinto representante de la 11º planta tenía una expresión no muy amistosa en la cara. 

La sala de la undécima planta acondicionada especialmente para las sesiones fotográficas y la grabación de publicidad para la Seiretei estaba repleta de trabajadores trajinando material. Yumichika, imagen de la empresa, se encontraba en ese instante delante de un gran panel de color blanco impoluto. Su esbelta figura resaltaba frente al panel claro.  
Pantalones negros de Armani, y una camisa del mismo color, entreabierta, había obligado a desalojar la sala de las típicas trabajadoras femeninas de otras plantas que aparecían cada vez que Yumichika tenía que grabar algo.  
Nadie podía grabar un anuncio ni hacer una sesión de fotos decente si se oían grititos histéricos de fondo.

Y es que Yumichika lo valía. Él y su peinado, claro.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Tráeme un capuchino, una botella de agua mineral y un paraguas!

Maki-Maki pareció encogerse sobre sí mismo ante la expresión fiera de su jefe.

-¡Y que el capuchino sea espumoso; que aquí le llamáis capuchino a cada cosa…!

Sin embargo se oyó una voz punzante y fuerte que consiguió que Yumichika se olvidara de su capuchino, su agua y su paraguas por un rato.

-¡¡YUMICHIKA, ¿AÚN NO ESTÁ EL ANUNCIO! ¡¡EL PRESI SE ESTÁ CABREANDO!

El aludido adquirió un curioso tic en la comisura derecha de su boca y se giró para encarar a Ikkaku, enfadado, aprovechando para que su magnífico cabello ondeara como lo haría en un anuncio de champú. Frunció el ceño y puso en su cara una mirada de suficiencia para soltarle un buen discursito al tercer representante. Éste le estaba prestando atención a una libreta que llevaba entre las manos.

-A ver si lo entiendes, calvo tocanarices: si gritas me enfado, si me enfado me salen arrugas en mi aterciopelada piel, si me salen arrugas me tendré que comprar más cremas de Aloe Vera, si me compro más cremas de Aloe...

-¿Y para cuándo lo tendréis?- preguntó Ikkaku al hombre del bigote pasando olímpicamente de las especulaciones al estilo "efecto dominó" de Yumichika.- Necesitamos esa campaña publicitaria para el lunes.

-Hoy íbamos a grabar.- se apresuró a contestar Aramaki.

-Bien, ve al despacho del presidente a informarle del proceso de grabación.- le dijo Ikkaku, anotando algo en su libreta.- Y dile que hay una reunión de presidentes mañana por la tarde. La ha convocado el presidente Yamamoto por un error de contabilidad de la planta 3 o qué-sé-yo. 

-¿Y s-seguro que tengo que ir yo? El presidente suele estar más irritable los lunes por la mañana y…bueno…-empezó a balbucear.

-¿Acaso no te paga la planta un seguro contra accidentes laborales?- le replicó el ejecutivo rapado- Si no lo haces no te sale rentable. Venga, andando.

-...Y si la mafia rusa me persigue después de que le robe el dinero a su capo para no tener que vender un riñón y me hace un corte en mi preciosa cara, ¡la empresa quebrará! ¿Lo has entendido? Por eso no tienes que gritar.

-¡¡A VER, LOS CÁMARAS PREPARADOS!

-…Te odio, Ikkaku. 

-¿Huh?

-º-º-º

**Cluc-cluc.**

"_El grifo gotea"_

**Cluc-cluc.**

"_Creo que llamaré a un fontanero…"_

**Cluc-cluc**

"_Y le asesinaré después de que me lo arregle para no tenerle que pagar. Sí, esa es una buena idea…"_

**Cluc-cluc**

"…_Las cárceles ya no son lo que eran…"_

**Cluc-cluc**

"_..Dan tres comidas diarias y todo…"_

-Renji, en serio, lo único que necesita este fregadero son unas vueltecitas a la tuerca. No hace falta que te pongas de esta manera.

'La manera' a la que se refería Hisagi era la posición abatida que tenía Renji, con la frente pegada a la mesa y los brazos tendidos sobre ella. Éste bufó, irritado por no poder tener ni un minuto de autocompasión. Levantó la vista hacia Hisagi y le preguntó, intentando no sonar demasiado angustiado:

-¿Tienes ya el tanga?

-Estás impaciente, ¿eh?

Renji levantó los ojos, dándose cuenta de que encima de la mesa no había ningún objeto que pudiera arrojar al vicepresidente de la 9. Dadas las circunstancias decidió ignorar la puya.

-Sí, lo sé, Renji. Tú querías el tanga para ayer, ¿verdad? Te hubiera encantado lucirlo frente a las féminas hambrientas del garito de ayer, ¿a qué sí? Bueno, pues te tendrás que conformar con la baby-chappy de esta noche.- ¿a alguien la parecía gracioso "baby-chappy"? Pues al parecer a Hisagi sí.- Así que ¿por qué no vas calentando motores? Aunque está visto que sabes contonearte sin calentamiento prev…

PLAF. 

-Cállate, estúpido. Ni me lo recuerdes. 

Hisagi, mientras se masajeaba la mejilla derecha, se preguntó de dónde había sacado Renji ese reloj de mesa. 

-Venga, no te pongas victimista, hombre. Bueno, yo me voy. Tengo que ir a recoger una cosa a la planta 11. ¿Te imaginas? Me usan como mensajero. Y odio esa planta. Tú me entiendes- se apresuró a añadir, al recordar que Renji había pertenecido a esa sección en un pasado.- es que no hay manera con ellos, claro. Sobretodo con el narcisista plumífero… 

Renji no había variado un ápice su expresión y a Hisagi no le gustaba sentirse ignorado, así que se giró, se despidió agitando la mano y salió del piso de Renji, cuyo alquiler debía desde hacía ya dos meses.  
Sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, intentando olvidar el ridículo y el bochorno de la noche anterior, aunque dudaba que se le pudiera ir de la cabeza algún día. Para olvidarlo tendría que llegar a anciano.

Sí, llegaría a viejo y el alzheimer haría el resto.

**Flash-back**

Los focos de colores se proyectaban sobre su piel y su pelo, ocultando su verdadero color. La semipenumbra del local no impedía ver el brillo de los anillos de matrimonio que lucían algunas clientas en las manos.  
El escenario estaba iluminado tenuemente y la música repetitiva le perforaba los tímpanos continuamente.  
Odiaba eso.

-Bueno, Renji, ¿cuándo sales?

Se abstuvo de contestar, sabiendo que lo haría con una palabra malsonante.

Estaban ahí. Era la primera noche de Renji trabajando en un Boys, donde un grupo de féminas desesperadas se peleaban para poder magrear al género. Y Renji no se acababa de decidir: no se sentía capaz de subir al escenario (en ese momento ocupado con un bombero de dudosa autenticidad) y bailar. Era simplemente que no podía.  
Llevaba media hora agarrado a una cortina de la izquierda del escenario, temiendo que sus piernas arrancaran a correr hacia el centro de atención en cualquier momento, a pesar de que, de no haberse cogido, sus piernas hubieran corrido en dirección contraria. 

-Buf, tío, eres imposible. Anda, con lo que me ha costado encontrarte un trabajillo en este local…

-Esa es otra- bufó Renji.-No puedo concentrarme sabiendo que tú me lo has conseguido. ¿Exactamente de qué conocías el local?- le preguntó inquisitivamente.

-¿En qué sitio se pueden dignar a tatuar un 69 en la cara a un niño de 13 años?

-Oh, vaya. O sea, condiciones sanitarias 0.

-Psé, es un lugar pijo, ¿eh?

Renji sacudió la cabeza alejando cualquier interés que pudiera tener en otro tatuaje en la cara.

-No, no y no. ¡Dios, no me quiero quedar sin dignidad!

-¡Ni dios ni la dignidad te pagarán el alquiler, cateto! Anda, sal ahí and do your best. –la sonrisa que le mostró Hisagi no le dejaba lugar a dudas: esa noche iba a reír hasta que su diafragma se quedara hecho trizas.

Cuando iba a repetir por enésima vez en esa noche "He dicho que no y es que no", algo le hizo parar en seco. Un brillo plateado, diferente a los de los anillos de las mujeres que se hallaban animando fervientemente al streaper, le revolvió el estómago.   
Alguien acababa de entrar en el local. El portero se había hecho respetuosamente a un lado y esa persona, franqueada por dos hombres enormes, avanzó con paso firme.  
Era una figura vestida en un traje negro, en cuya espalda había un bordado plateado.

El símbolo distintivo de un presidente de la compañía Sereitei.

Vio como se abrió paso entre las mujeres y, antes de que pudiera verle la cara oculta por la penumbra, desapareció a través de una puerta que llevaba al backstage, dónde sus dos acompañantes se situaron uno a cada lado de la entrada.

Seguratas. Y no unos cualquiera; eran un par de armarios empotrados de dos puertas.

Hm. 

Le picó la curiosidad. Hisagi y él se miraron. Un presidente de la Sereitei en ese local (porque o era un presidente o un cargo importante, ya que el despliegue era exagerado). A esa hora. Escoltado por dos gorilas.

Interesante.

-¿Sabes de alguna planta que tenga un local de este tipo entre sus negocios?- preguntó como hipótesis.

Hisagi negó con la cabeza, extrañado.

En la mente de Renji se abrieron nuevas puertas, hasta entonces cerradas con candado ¿Corrupción? ¿Blanqueo de dinero? Tanto secretismo no podía esconder nada bueno.  
Uno de los dos escoltas se miró la muñeca, consultando la hora.  
Je, cojonudo.

Se imaginó a sí mismo descubriendo una trama de corrupción en la empresa. La trama que había mencionado el periodista por el que había perdido el empleo. Menuda ironía.

Sonrió sardónicamente de forma altanera. Toma ya, Byakuya, encaja este revés.

¿Sería otra vez contratado si descubría el pastel? O podría vender una exclusiva. O ir a la policía y…  
Venganza. Vendetta.

-Hisagi, vamos.

-¿Ein?

-Hisagi, no seas un acojonado. Venga, vamos.

-Renji, ni sé si lo has notado, pero suponiendo que quieras entrar ahí… Al backstage… ¿Por dónde piensas ir?

Ouch. Esas palabras cayeron sobre Renji como una jarra de agua fría. Sondeó la situación con la mirada: podía bajar del lateral del escenario para cruzar el local y entrar por la puerta. Pero eso le dejaba frente a dos seguratas con un inmenso parecido a King Kong.

-Por ahí no podrás- le dijo el chico del 69 en la cara a su amigo. 

-Lo sé.- le espetó bruscamente, oteando el horizonte en busca de alguna otra entrada a la sala del backstage en la que se debía encontrar su objetivo.

-Pero por ahí sí.

El pelirrojo dio un respingo. Posibilidades. Irguió la cabeza para seguir la dirección del dedo de Hisagi y se quedó de piedra.  
No podía ser. Era imposible.

-Perdona, creo que te estás equivocando de dirección.- replicó, intentando creer que su amigo había empezado a bizquear y se equivocaba de orientación. 

-Que no. Es por ahí.

El ex vicepresidente de la sexta planta le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad mientras se apoyaba en una pared, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hisagi señalaba al escenario, con una mueca torcida semejante a una sonrisa cínica.

-Venga, Renji, _échale valor._

-º-  
-¿Una reunión?

No era agradable, no era relajado.

-No me da la puta gana ir.

Daba miedo.

-C-como quiera, taicho.-muchos de los trabajadores se dirigían a él como capitán, cuadrándose y haciendo el saludo militar.- Como quiera.

El despacho parecía más bien una sala para reuniones de estrategia de combate: la mesa estaba llena de fisuras, como si hubieran sido hechas clavando un cuchillo a un lugar determinado de un mapa, y había armas, sobre todo katanas, colgadas de las paredes. La gente solía decir que al presidente de la 11º planta le gustaba deleitarse comprobando la finura de las katanas colgadas.

Mariconadas. 

Cualquiera que desenfundara cualquier espada vería que está maltratada, llena de muescas y, en algunos casos, sucia.   
Nadie se atrevía ni a preguntarse si era sangre seca o si tan solo era barro que le daba pereza limpiar a Zaraki.

-Maldita sea, ¿qué le pasa a este trasto?- saltó de repente Kenpachi, golpeando el monitor de su ordenador.- Menuda chapuza, no se enciende. ¡Enciéndete, cabrón!- evidentemente, el pobre ordenador ni se inmutó.- Ah, cómo, ¡¿Te atreves a desafiar mi autoridad!

El hombrecillo vio cómo su...Taicho cogía una de las espadas que tenía en las paredes al azar, aparentemente con la intención de hacer pedazos su ordenador. Ese con la pantalla plana más nítida y con más definición de la planta… ¡No, no podía dejarle hacerlo! 

-Em..Taicho… creo que el problema se llama "sin enchufar".

Él frunció el ceño, mirándolo con las pupilas chispeando, anhelando sangre. 

-¿Qué has dicho?

El pobre empleado se agachó enseguida para enchufar el cable del ordenador a la corriente. Después se incorporó, mientras su jefe encendía al fin su pc. Éste le dirigió una última mirada mortal y miró la pantalla.  
Prácticamente todos los empleados de cierta categoría de la empresa tenían a su ordenador como oro en paño; era, quizá, algo demencial- Sin embargo era así. Les ponían nombres a sus ordenadores, los usaban como arma (tanto para ligar como para enviarle un virus al de al lado) y los mimaban como si estuvieran vivos. Sin embargo, Kenpachi nunca había usado uno. Para nada. No sabía nada de ordenadores; era un completo negado para la informática.  
Pero claro, el problema vino cuando un graciosote le envió un virus MUY tocanarices.

Zaraki apagó de pronto el ordenador, bruscamente, prácticamente aporreando el botón. Apartó de un manotazo varios papeles que había sobre su mesa y miró de nuevo a Aramaki, preguntándose por qué seguía aún allí y por qué no había dejado el plato que llevaba ya sobre la mesa.

Tragando saliva decidió insistir.

-Señor… ¿Entonces qué digo? ¿No va a ir a la reunión? Er… ¿Y cómo se lo comunico a los demás taich…presidentes, señor? Creo que debería presentarse.

-No iré. Es una puta tontería.

Aramaki dejó lentamente el plato con las palmeritas de chocolate diarias que se tomaba su presidente sobre el escritorio maltratado, con algo de miedo y después encaró a Kenpachi, dispuesto a aguantar su mirada.  
Su aspecto era tan fiero que creyó que sus piernas flaquearían, pero como siempre, su espíritu de 11 consiguió que no cayera redondo al suelo.

-¿Y quién coño está tocando las castañuelas?

-¡Son los dientes de Maki-Maki, Ken-chan!

Una pequeña bolita rosa, mofletuda y con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la carita saltó al escritorio de Kenpachi, con toda confianza, moviéndose con seguridad entre los bolígrafos descolocados y los afiladísimos abrecartas que estaban clavados en la mesa, hundidos varios centímetros en la madera. Debía de haber estado escondida bajo la mesa (o dentro de algún cajón) durante todo ese tiempo.

Aramaki palideció. Como siempre que los veía juntos, se preguntó cómo podían estar tan unidos siendo prácticamente antítesis.  
Kenpachi ni parpadeó. Siguió impávido matando lentamente a su pobre subordinado con la mirada, planteándose seriamente echarlo de su despacho amenazándolo con la katana colgada a su derecha ¿O impondría más con la de la izquierda, que era más larga pero que cortaba menos?

Yachiru hizo una breve batida del lugar con los ojos castaños, como si de un radar se tratara. Al no encontrar nada interesante y/o divertido, aparte de Maki-Maki, al que tenía ya muy visto, decidió escrutar la cara surcada de cicatrices de su presidente, buscando a un compañero de juegos o un tema de conversación.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ken-chan?

Nadie se había atrevido nunca a reír o a comentar algo sobre la cuestión de que al final de cada frase, Yachiru incluía un "Ken-chan" de lo más entusiasta. Ocurría lo mismo con el peinado del presidente o con sus cascabeles. ¡A ver quien se atrevía a decirle que se los quitara, que daban vergüenza ajena! 

-¡Esos idiotas quieren que vaya a una reunión!- le contestó como si hablara a un colega, a un igual. Aunque a pesar de que Zaraki había suavizado un poco el tono, Maki-Maki se sorprendió de que la potencia pulmonar de ese hombre no arrastrara varios metros el cuerpecito de la vicepresidenta.- Es asqueroso y aburrido. Y no hay caramelos- añadió, para que Yachiru supiera lo que se le venía encima.- No me la puñetera gana ir. No iré.

Ella frunció el ceño de forma graciosa. La perspectiva de pasarse varias horas sin caramelos para comer se le antojó inhumana. Yachiru bajó la cabeza, en un gesto serio de conocimiento de causa, cruzó sus bracitos delante de su pecho e hinchó las mejillas, irritada.

-Putos gentuzos…

-Puta gentuza, Yachiru. Puta gentuza.- le corrigió él, con una paciencia inédita entre sus subordinados.

-Eu..taicho..no creo conveniente que le enseñe estas palabras a Yachiru…Em.. No es ético…

Kenpachi se decidió por la katana de la derecha.

º-º-º-º-º 

**Flash Back (segunda parte)**

Entrar en el escenario, contonearse un momento y después llegar hasta la otra esquina. No era muy difícil. De hecho, era relativamente sencillo.  
Si no fuera por qué iba a tener a un montón de tías metiéndole dinero por donde no debería entrar.

Estaba nervioso, rojo de la vergüenza y sólo deseaba no avanzar, pero sus pies y sus planes de una vida sin tener que vender su cuerpo le traicionaron. Le dijo a un atónito Hisagi con voz rota "_Cuando acabe, sígueme_" y entró con paso firme al escenario.

Al momento se levantó un murmullo de expectación y cayeron sobre él multitud de grititos, clavándosele en el cerebro como un enjambre de abejas irritadas.

Encima oyó murmurar a Hisagi, a sus espaldas, con un tono entre burlón e incrédulo:

-Ah, pero ¡no me digas que lo vas a hacer!

"No, me voy a ir a hacer un cursillo de Ikebana. ¿A ti que te parece?" 

-¡Mira, mira, un ejecutivo! Jiji, este uniforme sí que es original aquí. Creía que ahora tocaba un leñador. ¡A por todas, guapo!

En ese mismo momento quiso huir de nuevo.

"_Bailaré 30 segundos y desapareceré por la otra parte del escenario", se dijo, "Venga, resiste"_

-¡Yuju, ejecutivo! ¿Qué te parecería comprobar mi base de datos? ¡Y bien a fondo, ¿eh!

Justo en ese instante supo que no aguantaría ni 10 segundos sin hacerse el harakiri por los nervios. Al menos entendió cómo se sentían las mujeres que pasaban por delante de una obra y algún trabajador les soltaba una de sus gracias.  
Se acercó al centro, indeciso, sabiendo que si cruzaba corriendo el escenario llamaría demasiado la atención. Una mujer le agarró una pierna. Otra le empezó a estirar los pantalones.

Ay la madre. 

Renji juraría que oía a Hisagi reír. O asfixiarse. O las dos cosas.

"_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?"_

-¡Quítate la ropa!

¿Cómo? ¡Ah, no, él no se iba a quitar nada! ¡No, ni lo sueñes, maruja! Si lo único que quería era..!

-¡Sí, eso! ¡¡Quítatelo todo, macizo!

Vale, ¿dónde coño se metían las embolias cuándo uno las necesitaba? Tuvo una fugaz fantasía: él en la Uvi móvil de la entrada, sin mujeres histéricas rodeándole, con un médico inyectándole morfina… Sí…

-¡Uhu! ¡¡Es un pelirrojo! ¡¡Los pelirrojos son los más fogosos!-gritó una.

Y ese comentario sirvió para avivar a las hembras desquiciadas del local. 

-¡Quita tus ojos de él, zorra! ¡¡Yo le he visto primero!- exclamó otra.

¿Qué pasaba en ese sitio? Joder, si querían entretenerse, ¿por qué no se iban a mirar algún programa del corazón?   
_  
"En fin."_

Renji se santiguó internamente y bebió un trago de whisky que alguien había dejado en medio del escenario (probablemente del anterior bombero). Le quemó la garganta y el esófago, pero no le importó. Sintió que sus músculos se volvían ligeros y que su pudor desaparecía en los entresijos de su intestino. Bebió otro trago.  
Renji nunca había resistido bien el alcohol.   
Aflojó el nudo de su corbata (el moreno había insistido en que fuera vestido cómo lo haría en un día normal en la empresa) y se desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa. Al fin pudo respirar.  
Cerró su mano en torno al frío metal de la barra vertical e hizo lo único que podía concebir en ese momento: contonearse al ritmo de la música.  
No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí arriba, con las mejillas escarlatas, en parte por el alcohol en parte por la vergüenza que no acababa de desaparecer. Era como si un extraño manipulase su cuerpo a su antojo, como si él se moviera al son de un titiritero bromista. El ambiente se volvió por unos minutos dulzón y espeso. Los colores de los focos se le antojaban muy luminosos y excitantes. Eran preciosos, llamativos, tridimensionales. Pero en ese momento sólo existían él, su barra y su ropa…  
…de la cual sólo quedaban sus pantalones.

Las chicas gritaban. 

Oh, yeah, babies.

Con una mano pegada la barra dio una vuelta, extendiendo el brazo libre para que las clientas le pudieran tocar.

Entonces gritaron más.

Y en ese momento, los decibelios le devolvieron a la realidad.

Abrió los ojos que había cerrado durante su giro al más puro estilo "Cantando bajo la lluvia" versión picante y vio un mar de brazos que se estiraban para llegar donde él se encontraba.

¿Huh?  
…  
Un momento, un momento, aguantad ahí un momento.  
…  
¿Qué está pasando aquí?  
…

¡NO!

Tomó conciencia de la situación de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en el escenario, se encontraba medio desnudo, llevaba ya unos 10 minutos en vez de 30 segundos y tenía a 30 tías metiéndole dinero por donde definitivamente **NO **debería entrar.

-¡AAARGH!

Se deshizo del agarre de varias clientas desesperado, recogió rápidamente sus pantalones (que una mujer se había encargado de arrojar bien lejos de él) y desapareció por la otra parte del escenario.

Sintió la oscuridad al salir de la zona iluminada y la acogió como a un refugio. Se agarró a una de las cortinas rojas del telón, jadeando de la impresión. Quería morirse, quería esfumarse, volatilizarse. Pero ya había cruzado.  
Volvió su mirada al escenario, donde esperaba ver a Hisagi. Sin embargo, un policía sin placa estaba ahora representando su show. Mierda, ¡Hisagi se había acojonado! ¡Mal amigo, traidor! Renji apretó los dientes, contrariado, decidiendo ir solo a averiguar el asunto sospechoso.  
_Nota mental: quitarle el 69 de la cara a Hisagi a cuchilladas._  
Sin embargo sintió una corriente de aire a su espalda. Movió un poco el cuello hacia la derecha, extrañado, pero de repente sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro izquierdo. Se quedó quieto unos instantes, mientras notaba cómo su sangre se congelaba en sus venas por el susto.

-¡¡Hostia!

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, girando su cuello tan bruscamente que casi se hizo daño. No supo qué esperaba encontrarse detrás. ¿Algún segurata que se había olido sus intenciones? Quedó completamente girado con el puño en alto, preparado para defenderse si era necesario.

-Relájate, Karate kid.

Sin embargo parpadeó confuso al ver delante de él a un Hisagi sonriente.

-¿Eh? 

Parpadeó de nuevo, creyendo ver un espejismo. Se volvió a mirar la otra parte del escenario y la vio vacía. Se volvió a girar y miró de nuevo a Hisagi. Repitió lo mismo otra vez.

Oh, no, ¡¡no podía ser que hubiese vuelto al mismo sitio de dónde había salido! ¡¡No, no! ¡No podía ser!  
¿Los 4 (o 5 o 6) tragos de whisky habían hecho que errara la dirección cuando tuvo que cruzar? Es decir, ¿había acabado tan mareado que había olvidado si había entrado al escenario por la derecha queriendo ir a la izquierda o viceversa? 

¡Acaba de perder su honor, acababa de ganar una experiencia bochornosa que le acompañaría el resto de su vida! ¿Y para qué? ¡¡Para hacer el ridículo más espantoso! ¡¡El indio! El…¡¡ejecutivo picantón!  
Antes de que pudiera llevarse las manos a la cabeza y empezar a arrancarse el pelo, Hisagi se le adelantó, conteniendo la risa, con los ojos chispeando de diversión.

-Renji, no te lo había dicho porque parecías tan...- hizo una pausa, en la que torció más la boca intentando encontrar la expresión adecuada.- _en tu salsa _ahí arriba que me pareció fatal interrumpirte para decirte que había otra manera de llegar aquí. Estamos en la otra parte del escenario ya.

-Oh, por un momento pensé que…Buf, menos..

…_mal._

….  
_  
¿¡QUÉ? _

-¿¡QUÉ? 

Cuando se dio cuenta había empezado a estrangular a Hisagi, que ya no podía ni liberarse de su agarre ante ataque de risa histérica que llevaba encima. Cuándo algo hizo 'click' en su cerebro ya era tarde: el supuesto presidente de la Sereitei ya se había ido, llevándose a sus gorilas con él.

Entonces apretó más los dedos que obstruían el cuello de Hisagi.

**Fin de Flash Back**

º-º-º-º-º

Yumichika agitó la mano, quitándole importancia a los riesgos de jugar en bolsa con la empresa. Miró a la cámara, entrecerrando un poco los ojos por la luminosidad del foco.  
"_Los de iluminación la han cagado estrepitosamente"_ pensó.   
Sonrió, enseñando una hilera de dientes perlados, dándole confianza al que iba a ver ese anuncio.

-Sé listo.- empezó, modulando su timbrada y melodiosa voz para que sonara lo más incitante posible. '_Si no convencemos a los hombres, al menos convenceremos a las mujeres y a los homosexuales'_, había dicho el presidente Yamamoto una vez.- La compañía Sereitei te garantiza lo mejor de lo mejor para... 

-¡¡¡GROAAARGHH!

Absolutamente todo el equipo de grabación pegó un salto del susto ante tal rugido. Un cámara se quedó tan blanco como la tiza y el director que dirigía el anuncio cayó de su silla. Un técnico de iluminación estuvo a punto de dejar caer un foco sobre Yumichika, que seguía en el centro del plató, desconcertado.

En la puerta se hallaba él. Kenpachi Zaraki, con Yachiru en su espalda asomando su carita por encima de su tintineante peinado, miraba con ojos voraces a todo ser vivo del plató. Tenía la expresión desencajada y en su cara se leían perfectamente las palabras "Vais a tener todos una horrible muerte violenta".

-¡¿QUIÉN HA SIDO!

Nadie se atrevió a pronunciar ni un tímido '_¿Qué?'_

-¿¡QUIÉN LAS HA ROBADO?- ante el desconcierto y el pánico general, se vio obligado a concretar-¡¡MIS PALMERITAS DE CHOCOLATE! ¡¡NO ESTÁN! ¡¡LAS TENÍA EN MI DESPACHO, CABRONES, Y AHORA YA NO ESTÁN! ¿¡QUIÉN? ¿¡QUIÉN VALORA TAN POCO SU VIDA COMO PARA ROBAR MIS PALMERITAS?

Yumichika se llevó una mano a la frente.

_-"Otro anuncio jodido"._

Ikkaku se abstuvo de comentar nada, negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Yumichika, que estaba aún en el centro del plató siendo apuntado por una enorme cantidad de focos, para hablar con él sobre cuándo tendrían que grabar otra vez el anuncio, ignorando los gritos desbocados de Zaraki.

-¿¡QUÍEN –**PIIIII- **SE HA COMIDO MIS –**PIIIII-** PALMERITAS, EH? ¡¡TODOS SOIS UNOS HIJOS DE **-PIIIIIII- **Y UNOS **-PIIII, PIIIII-! **¿¡Y POR QUÉ –**PIIIIIII- **SALE ESTE –**PIIIII- **"PI" CADA VEZ QUE DIGO –**PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-**!

-Eu..jefe... es que esto es un plató de televisión..la censura..-se atrevió a decir Aramaki, con las rodillas ya rozando el suelo y temblando como una hoja otoñal.

Zaraki dirigió sus pupilas hacia ese hombrecito, con una cara mortalmente seria y desencajada, mientras Yachiru gritaba "Maki-Maki" a su subordinado, divertida.

-¡¡Me cago en la –**PIIIIII- **censura de los –**PIIIIIII-**!- y luego, pareciendo reparar por primera vez en el hombre del bigote atinó a decir.- ¡¡Tú!

A Maki todo el color que le quedaba en la cara se esfumó.

-¡TÚ! ¡HAS SIDO TÚ!

Mientras entre Zaraki y Maki-Maki se desarrollaba una secuencia de "Si te detienes te mato", el personal se vio obligado a volver a colocar todo en su sitio después del susto. Algunos aún llevaban una mano en el corazón, que palpitaba desbocado.  
Yumichika, aburrido y fastidiado, se estaba dedicando a enumerar sus cualidades, tanto físicas como psicológicas.

-…Y es que soy incomparable, inconfundible….

-Y por eso te tenemos siempre en casa, no te jode. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un Ferrero Rocher?

-¡Ecs, no! Eso tiene imperfecciones. ¿Acaso ves tú aquí alguna imperfección? ¿Una mancha? ¿Un grano? ¡No!

-Tsk, ¿crees que eres perfecto?

-Bueno, en realidad no, mi único defecto es la modestia.

Antes de que Ikkaku pudiera replicar con un hiriente comentario, una voz se alzó por encima del barullo de la persecución de Zaraki.

-Ey, ¿Tenéis ya el anuncio hecho? 

Yumichika entecerró los ojos plateados ante el sonido de esa voz. Volvió la cabeza lentamente, sabiéndose de memoria cada rasgo arrogante de la cara de Hisagi.  
Éste iba despeinado y con pinta de haber recorrido varias plantas a pie durante toda la mañana. Oh, es verdad, los ascensores no eran muy fiables, realmente. Algún día tendrían que arreglarlos  
Shuuhei también le dirigió una mirada no muy amistosa.

Entre los dos saltaban chispas, y no de atracción, precisamente.

-¿Aún no? Vengo siempre al menos 5 veces para recoger las cintas de los anuncios siempre antes de que los acabéis. ¿Respetaréis alguna vez el plazo de entrega? Me siento estúpido.

-No me digas… Bueno, al menos en tu fuero interno lo admites. Eso es el primer paso para liberarse de la estupidez.- se apresuró a comentar Yumichika, limpiándose las uñas con la chaqueta elegantemente.

Hisagi afiló su mirada. 

-Anda, ve a darte tu sesión de rayos UVA al solarium, que si tomas el Sol se te estropeará la piel.-le dijo Hisagi, con una sonrisa socarrona bailando en su ahora tenso rostro.- Es que eres tan delicado que a veces se me olvida que eres de la 11º planta, vaya por dios.

-¿Y qué tal si tú te decides por quitarte ya esos tatuajes de la cara? Si todos sabemos que son los de quita y pon que venden en el supermercado de la esquina. ¿O es que acaso está hechos con rotulador?-pronunció, forzando en su cara una mueca de la jovialidad que se le estaba escapando de entre los dedos.- ¡Claro, de ahí tus paridas! La tinta se te filtra por los poros y te afecta las neuronas. Es lo que tienen los productos químicos. 

Ambos tenían ahora el ceño fruncido y la mirada ardiendo de irritación.

-Mis tatuajes son auténticos. Me los hicieron causándome un dolor que tú jamás podrías soportar, porque no opinas que no es 'cool'. Me dan el estilo y el morbo que a ti te falta. ¡Si hasta me contaron que parecía que te habías colocado después de beber algo de mi Jugo de Shuu!

Yumichika pensó que si el Jugo de Shuu fuera Hisagi exprimido, se lo bebería con satisfacción y regocijo.

-Son tus fans, que le ponen demasiada teína. Ah, y el color de mi tez es natural. Los hay que nacemos así, de la mano con la perfección, sin necesidad de añadir nada. No necesitamos complementos artificiales, como esas porquerías que llevas en la cara porque no eres suficientemente guapo.

-Claaro, y las plumas surgieron por obra y gracia del señor.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Son mi esencia, no un burdo intento de parecer mejor. ¡Yo no puedo ser mejor de lo que soy ahora!

-Resulta que no he especificado a qué plumas me refería, ¿sabes? Mientras el físico de algunos rinde trayendo al nido a varios pichoncitos, el de otros está inactivo... ¿Será porque el macho gavilán es en realidad un pavo real que busca a un faisán que esté a su gusto?

Después de los alardes de Hisagi como ornitólogo, Yumichika alzó el tono de voz, enrojeciendo de rabia.

-El pavo real se reserva el derecho a mostrar el espectáculo del despliegue de sus maravillosas y bellísimas plumas a unos pichones selectos y bien escogidos, Y, por supuesto, en privado.

Mientras Hisagi y el 5º representante de la 11 se miraban cada vez con más odio, Ikkaku, que no suele captar ni indirectas ni sutilezas, creía que se hablaba de National Geographic. 

-Em..¿A qué ha venido ahora poneros a discutir sobre aves?- preguntó perdido.- Además, todo el mundo sabe que entre el macho gavilán y el pavo real hay rollito. 

-¡¡TÚ CALLA!- gritaron ambos al unísono. 

Los técnicos de luz y sonido miraron de arriba abajo la escena. Por una parte estaba el temible Zaraki, que perseguía con una sonrisa caníbal en la cara a un hombrecito con bigote. Yachiru reía a pesar de se podría caer en cualquier momento debido a los movimientos bruscos de Kenpachi. Desde luego, esa niña se adhería como una lapa.  
Por otra parte estaban Yumichika y Hisagi enzarzándose en una cruenta batalla verbal, usando metáforas con plumíferos cada vez más enrevesadas.  
Ikkaku, que les había parecido el más sereno, bailaba ahora una danza desconocida a la que había bautizado como "la del trabajo bien hecho" (es decir, orquestar el trajín de material con una extraña coreografía). 

En ese momento, prometieron que, por mucho dinero que les ofreciera el presidente del la primera planta, nunca más volverían a grabar algo en la planta 11.

Si las dotes de observación de Zaraki no se nublaran como una mañana en Londres  
cuándo éste se queda sin sus palmeritas, quizá se hubiera dado cuenta de un detalle de importancia. Cuando alargó la mano hacia el plato que había dejado en su escritorio, descubrió desesperado que de sus palmeritas tan sólo quedaban unas migajas y dijo al aire "Voy de caza", se hubiera podido dar cuenta de todo cuando su vicepresidenta, rauda, saltó a su espalda.  
Yachiru tenía la cara manchada de chocolate.

En fin, igualmente Maki-Maki tiene que amortizar su seguro laboral contra accidentes, ¿no?

-º-º-º

No os quejaréis, ¿eh? Qué largo, por Dios.

¡Venga, venga, ahora gritad bien alto conmigo!

_Si no hay reviews, no hay historia._

Noo, ¡más alto, amuermados!

_¡Si no hay reviews, no hay historia!_

¡Que no se oye!

**¡¡SI NO HAY REVIEWS, NO HAY HISTORIA!**

Pues eso ¡Bye bye! XD

Se despide cortésmente agitando la manita al más puro estilo Gin

**Yuna** **Aoki**


End file.
